darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Lifeline's Info on the Parts
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Lifeline Shark comes to the door of the building where he knows Lifeline does her medical work, he knocks on it a few times then waits to see if he gets a reply. He's currently in his 'crazy Cubricon civilian' disguise. "Come in," can be heard from inside. Shark enters after checking the area around him, quickly closing the door behind him. "Hey doc." he smiles a little, "I got something to ask you." Lifeline looks up and graces Shark with a rare smile. "Oh?" Shark's optics flicker a moment at the smile. "Yeah, uhm.. not sure how to word this and all.. so I'll just come out and say it.. but I heard about the rumors concerning illegally obtained parts and wondered if you knew if they were just rumors or based in some sort of facts?" Lifeline raises an eye ridge, setting aside the item she was working on. "Illegally obtained parts?" Shark nods as he furthers his way inside, "Yeah. The rumor was vague, but indicated that there were parts that were being taken from the dead and taking off their part numbers for resale. Not sure if it’s a Cubricon mob thing as of yet, but figured you may know something about it since you are a medic and folks might just talk to you about such things." Lifeline's face darkens. "Slagging brilliant. I've not heard anything about it, though I did have someone come by and try to offer to supply me with parts so long as I didn't ask for where they came from. I told them where they could stick those parts." Shark looks interested now, "Really? Did you get a name? Or can you perhaps give me a description? It may be just the mech I'm looking for to finish up my mission." Lifeline tries to remember. "It's been rather a long while. You say, "Do the best you can doc, its important." Lifeline hms. "It was a ridiculous name, Bowler or something. He came in here trying to make himself sound like some kind of upstanding business owner." Shark nods, "Bowler. What was his height, coloration?" he asks. Lifeline says, "About my height. Bulkier. Mostly black and silver. No affiliation insignias. A couple of lackeys groveling about him." Shark makes mental notes of that, "Okay, anything distinguishing about him?" Lifeline considers. "He seemed...overly polished to me. Maybe Tracks might have seen him." Shark hmms, "All right. So no obvious scars, adornments, or the like eh?" In other words he's asking if the mech had a beard, mustache, unusual things that would help identify him from other mechs of a black and white armored nature. Lifeline shakes her head no. "Just...this may sound odd, but his mannerisms were /oily/." Shark nods to that, “All right. Well thanks for your help Lifeline, even that little bit helps me." he points out. Lifeline nods. "Of course. And I'll stay alert for any other information for you." Why didn't you come to her sooner? Shark smiles, "Thanks, appreciate that. Got one more lead to hit up, then got to report back to Prime and see what he wants to do about it all." Lifeline nods. "All right. Be careful out there." Shark smiles toothily, "I always am.. oh before I go, do you need anything?" Lifeline thinks for a moment. "No, I'm all right for the moment." She doesn't mention that she's back to the always-this-close-to-out-of-energon state of existence. She makes do. Shark inclines his head, "All right, I'll let you get back to work then. Take care." he says, then moves to head out the door.. last chance to stop him! Lifeline says, "Take care." Why would she stop him? Shark is out the door and back into the wilds of the city... Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs